Mary Ellen Daniels
Mary Ellen Daniels was a contestant on Season 1 of Hell's Kitchen. She was on the blue team. She ranked in 8th place. Personality Mary Ellen arrived in Hell's Kitchen as the sweet and innocent girl with a dream. She is shown to be very quiet and nice to her teammates. But, she is very inconsistent in the kitchen, giving mixed performances. Season 1 Episode 1 Mary Ellen served an endive salad as her signature dish. It was deemed boring. After the challenge, she was placed on the blue team, along with Wendy, Jessica, Andrew, Ralph, and Michael. During dinner service, Mary Ellen was on the meat station. She was very unnoticed during that service, which was incomplete because Ramsay shut down both kitchens after many tables left. Her team won the service, but Ramsay added that her team did not win, and that they are just safe. Episode 2 After a brutal wake up call the next morning, all the contestants were told to get down to the dining room, where Ramsay explained the next challenge, which was the Cleaning Squid Challenge. During the challenge, despite giving one of the best individual performances of her team and overall with 2 perfect squids, Mary Ellen and her team lost the challenge 5-6. Because of this lost, they were punished by cleaning all the squids for the next dinner service. During dinner service, as the second part of their punishment, the blue team cooked without air conditioning. On the appetizer station, Mary Ellen managed to get Caesar salads quickly, which lead to a good start for her team. Later, when she got on the meat station, she and Andrew had an argument after she brought undercooked Wellingtons to the pass. She was more annoyed by his attitude than anything else, at the point that she asked him to stop and yell at her later. But, she quickly redeemed herself after she managed to get half of the entrées out of the blue kitchen, despite Andrew trying to give all the credits to himself for her success. After Jean-Philippe was physically assaulted, Ramsay shut down both kitchens, and declared the blue team winners for serving more entrées than the red team. Episode 3 Before the 5 Course Meal Challenge, Mary Ellen and her team said goodbye to Michael, who has just been transferred to the red team. During the challenge, she made a trio of crème brulée for dessert. It was deemed delicious by Ramsay, and scored for her team. However, her team lost the challenge after a tie-breaker at 3, and were punished by cleaning the dorms. During dinner service, Mary Ellen was on the fish station. She was unnoticed during this service, as she did not made the most mistakes. Her team lost the service after tables walked out, and Ralph was named "Best of the Worst". She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 4 Following Wendy's elimination, when they got back to the dorms, Mary Ellen comforted Jessica, who was already missing her and crying about it. Mary Ellen and the blue team won the Perfect Table Challenge, as they managed to make only one mistake, compared to the red team's four. They were rewarded with a day of relaxation and spa treatment in the dorms. This marked her first challenge win. During dinner service, Mary Ellen got her team to a great start with her appetizers. However, she later got risottos returned because of blandness, and struggled to keep up with the orders and got an entire table sent back to her. Her team lost the service as the red team succeeded to serve all their tables before the blue team. Jessica was named "Best of the Worst". Mary Ellen was Jessica's second nominee for elimination, with Andrew being the first. She was eliminated because of her inconsistency during four services, and the fact that she sunk the kitchen for her team. Jessica took her elimination very hard emotionally. Ramsay's comment: "Mary Ellen has left Hell's Kitchen because of her inconsistency. What the rest of the team should understand, is that it is very crucial to get better and more consistent. That didn't happen with Mary Ellen." Nomination History Trivia *She did not return for the last dinner service of the season as supposed to, so Dewberry took her place. *She developed a great friendship with Jessica, and a running feud with Andrew. *After her appearance on the show, she married in 2013 and returned to her previous career in hospitality. Quotes *"I love endives." *(to Andrew:) "No. Continue talking trash about me. I like it." *(after being eliminated) I think that Chef Ramsay's decision was the wrong decision. I don't believe I was the weak link on the team tonight. I think as shown in the pass it was Andrew that was the weak link. I think that Andrew will be joining me shortly. Category:Chef Category:Season 1 Category:Hot Women